mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2497
Mikey Episode Number: 2497 Date: Monday, May 8, 1994 Sponsors: B. V. 10 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird sings about "Wheels on My Feet" while roller skating down the street, with Luis, Maria, and Bob providing the background vocals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on an onion as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover the Singing and Dancing Waiter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jack waters a B, which grows into a B-stalk. He climbs it and travels to the Land of B |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Look a Little Closer." (hand) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Telly notices that Isaac doesn't have fur like he does. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Blossom Dearie sings "Unpack Your Adjectives" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Butterflies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Billy Dee Williams and Homer Honker count backwards from 10 to 1. Homer has to blow his nose before he can honk the last number |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ten Turtles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney's Imagination Island Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tosha, Min, Derek, and Shawn sing "Jungle Adventure" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazzy Alphabet (male chorus shouts each letter) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Caribbean Amphibian". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B for Beard (poem by Edward Lear) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Early in the morning, Ernie sees some pigeons through the window, and wonders if he should wake Bert. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0 (parachute under haystack) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Eric the Parrot leads a group of small animals in singing "I Go to Rio." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The word ICE is formed with ice cubes, which melt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A series of trailers for school-related dramas are shown on WCTW's "School in the Afternoon" block |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Villain In The Panama Hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Olivia sings "Children of the World." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|In Muppet Sports, Louis Kazagger presents the blindfold sprint, in which every runner is blindfolded and can't see the finish line |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #10 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ten Song (Song of Ten) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: Bring That Thing with Guy Smiley Stevie and Jonathan Martian need to find three things that help to see in the dark in sixty seconds. They bring a flashlight, a lamp, and the moon, (which they have to quickly zoom back into space to get). Their jackpot prize is a pot of lightning bugs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids ride on horses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo requests complete silence as he recites the works of Percy Bysshe Shelley while defusing a bomb, but he is interrupted by M.A.M.M.A. An explosion ensues, a better finish than Gonzo had hoped for. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|V in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plans on copying Bert's felt board template called "Cookies on a Plate in a Room with a Window" which features just that. Ernie goes through various pieces, seeing which ones match Bert's. Once he finishes, Cookie Monster enters the apartment and complements the picture, but likes Bert's more and rips the cookies of the picture and eats them. Ernie sobs, as now his picture is different from Bert's, so Cookie solves everything by eating the cookies off of Ernie's picture. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bob announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit the Frog holding the Sesame Street sign, while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide